bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Spencer
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = December 19, 1979 | last = | family = Spencer | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Alice Monroe (1943–63) Sarah Forbes (1981–82) Emily Crane (1983) Holly Weston (1983–85) Pamela Carter (1986–87) Ruby Winters (1988–92, 1999–2001, 2004–) Valerie Grayson (1992–93) Connie D'Angelo (1994) Arlene Dixon (2001–02) Rae Cummings (2002–03) | partner = | romances = Ruby Cromwell Bertha LeSeur | father = George Spencer | mother = Ida Zemlock | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Pike Spencer | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Malcolm Winters Clint Spencer Jimmy Dean Weston | daughters = Kitty Spencer | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Preston Winters (until 2012) | stepdaughters = India Thompson (until 2001) | grandsons = Justice Winters Ned Potter C.J. Spencer Logan Spencer Dylan Spencer Brody Spencer | granddaughters = Hope Winters Vanessa Spencer (adoptive) Natalie Spencer | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = Alexandria Spencer | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = Herbert Spencer | relatives = Quentin Spencer Diana Spencer Hawk Spencer }} Edward Lancaster Spencer Storylines 1979–1989 Legendary oil tycoon and founder of the Lancaster Oil company, Edward Spencer comes to town in December 1979 to surprise his son and daughter, Clint and Kitty Spencer for the holidays. Edward is ecstatic to meet his new grandson C.J. for the first time. Always the ladies man, Edward sets his sights on C.J.'s beautiful young nanny Sarah Forbes. His daughter-in-law Patricia Winslow does her best to keep Edward away from her husband and son fearing the influence he will have on them. However, when his niece Alexandria Spencer arrives in town looking for a place to stay, Edward uses the opportunity and moves with Clint and Pat too. Edward plants seeds of doubt in Pat's head about Clint possibly following in his footsteps and being unfaithful making Pat very insecure. Edward marries Sarah in June 1981 and despite the significant age different, Edward proves himself to be a great lover. Edward celebrates when Pat files for divorce from Clint fearing he has been unfaithful. Meanwhile, Edward begrudgingly gives his blessing when Kitty marries local mechanic Perry Hudson. Later, Pat gleefully informs Edward that Sarah is keeping a huge secret from him. Edward confronts Sarah and is irate to discover that she birthed Clint's son years prior and put the boy up for adoption. To spite Pat, Edward encourages Clint's budding romance with the beautiful Andy Dean. Edward is ecstatic when Sarah reveals she is pregnant and they reconcile. However, their happiness is short lived when Sarah suffers a miscarriage and learns she can't have anymore children. Edward convinces Sarah to look into adoption and they adopt their two year old son, Logan in November 1981. In early 1982, Edward is horrified when Sarah confronts him during Logan's christening and reveals the boy is actually her son with Clint. A furious Clint disowns his father and sues for custody of Logan while Sarah files for divorce. In September 1982, Edward and Sarah's divorce is finalized. Edward soon romances Emily Crane they soon become engaged. In January 1983, Edward is shocked when the motorcycle riding degenerate Jimmy Dean Weston shows up on his doorstep claiming to be his son. When Edward rejects him, Jimmy Dean promises that Edward won't be able to deny him for long. As Edward romance's another beautiful young woman, Holly Brody, he welcomes Diana Spencer, the granddaughter daughter of his cousin Herbert into his home. In February 1983, soon after he marries Emily, Sarah suddenly disappears, and Edward is the prime suspect. However, without any evidence, Edward can't be charged and gets released on bail. His marriage to Emily is short lived due to the revelation about his affair with Holly. The couple divorce in June 1983. Meanwhile, Edward vows to destroy his son-in-law Perry when Kitty suddenly skips town upon discovering his affair with Clint's wife Andy. 1991–2010 Development Creation Background Edward was born on September 18, 1924, in as the oldest son of George and Ida (Zemlock) Spencer. As a child, Edward is very close with his cousin Herbert. At the age of 18, Edward and Herbert partner with local oil man, Harold Logan to launch LWS Oil. Not long after, a reluctant Edward is drafted into the army and forced to serve in . The cousins are reunited a year later when Herbert joins the allied forces. Edward returns to the U.S. when he is severely injured and he is stationed in Virginia. During his recovery, Edward meets Ruby Powers, a local burlesque dancer. Edward convinces Ruby to show him around town and she takes him to a Jazz club. They both relate to one another, but the music draws them together most. Ruby shares her aspirations of being an actress and they soon begin an affair. Meanwhile, Edward receives word that he has been honorably discharged from the military and can now return home. Edward proposes to Ruby and they are about to elope when Ruby leaves him at the altar. A jilted Edward returns to New York where he is reunited with his family. He is shocked when Herbert announces his engagement to Harold's daughter Alice Monroe. Fearing their union would cut him out of the oil company, Edward secretly gets Herbert deported the day before his wedding and tells Alice Herbert does not love her. Edward romances Alice and she falls for him and they marry in August 1946. Alice would bore him two children, a son Clint (1947) and a daughter, Kitty (1948). While Edward dotes on his son, he doesn't have much use for Kitty. Edward slowly builds the business and it isn't long before he is making money, hand over fist. With his new status in the business community, Edward engages in several extramarital affairs leading to Alice becoming very depressed. In 1955, Herbert returns to town with his gold-digger wife Moira and she too takes an interest in Edward's wealth. Moira and Edward give in to temptation and have an affair which Alice witnesses. A furious Alice pulls a gun on Edward during a dinner and before she can tell Herbert about the affair, Edward has her committed to an asylum and later tells Clint and Kitty that she has died. Characterization References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1979 Category:Spencer family Category:1924 births